This disclosure relates generally to a storage and/or transport apparatus, and more particularly to a storage and/or transport apparatus for photomasks.
Photomasks are used during the photolithography process to pattern a substrate to form features of an integrated circuit. A photomask typically includes a transparent substrate having a patterned form thereon, through which radiation is passed in order to provide a pattern on a substrate (e.g., semiconductor wafer). A photomask must typically be stored, transported, and otherwise handled during its use during manufacturing processes. Inadequate storage and transportation can lead to photomask damage such as, from mishandling, dust or contamination, edge abrasion, and/or other defect sources. Furthermore, typical containers for photomasks are cumbersome to fabricate, clean, and use because, for example, of the quantity of components included the container. The high number of components introduces further risks such as loss of a component during use of the container which may slow production cycle times.
Furthermore, as reticle line widths decrease and resolution enhancement techniques (RET) increase in complexity in integrated circuit manufacturing processes, defects included in the photomask, including contamination, are even more likely to cause issues in the manufacturing process such as, yield loss, decreases in cycle time, and/or quality and reliability concerns.
Therefore, an improved apparatus for the storage and/or transport of a photomask is desired.